Sorry, but you're not my brother
by YayMusicalCupcake
Summary: Riker and Rydel was driving home after concert in the rain. While Riker was driving. Rain become stronger and he couldn't see. After the accident. Rydel lost her memory. Next day Rydel has a crush on Riker. So Riker have to be her fake boyfriend until she get her memory back. What will happen after her memory back they both have feeling for each other? My summery suck. Rikdel!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyoooo! Here's my new story :D Enjoy!**

Riker P.O.V.

Riker: *Woke up,stretch and went downstairs to go eat cereal*

Ross: "Morning bro.'' Ross greet while coming downstairs.

Riker: "Hey'' I greet back.

Ross: *Sigh happily*

Riker: "What are you happy about?'' I ask.

Ross: "Oh um Laura and i going on our first date tonight'' He smile.

Riker: ''*Chuckle* Well congratz bro!'' I pat his back.

Rocky: ''WOOOOOOOO!''Rocky sliding down the rails.

Rocky: ''Hey bros! How it going? I'm great thanks for asking! Do we have any candy? I'm starving!'' Rocky said.

Riker: "Whoa dude calm down!" I laugh.

Ross: "Yea dude. What's going on?'' He ask.

Rocky: "Remember i try out auditioning for 'Do you think you can dance'?'' He ask. We nods.

Rocky:" Well i just got a call this morning and they said i made it in!'' He excitedly scream.

Ross: "Congratz bro!'' He give high five.

Riker: "Right on man!'' I give him hug and high five.

Rydel: *Walks in front door* "Hey guys. What sup?'' She ask.

Ross: "Rocky made it in 'Do you think you can dance'! Ross smile.

Rydel: *Gasp* Ahhhh! I'm happy for you!'' She give Rocky a hug.

Rocky: "Thanks!'' He hug back.

Riker: "Hey Rydel wanna go see the Fall Out Boys? *Show her the concert tickets*" I smirk.

Rydel: *Gasp* AHHHHHHH! Omg! Thank you thank you thank you! *Hug him* How did you get these?'' She ask smiling.

Riker: "Well i was on computer looking on twitter. And i saw the Fall Out Boys pop quiz to win a tickets. So i answers the questions and then i won a tickets'' I smile.

Rydel: "Thank you Riker! You're the best big brother i ever have! *Hug him*

Riker: "You welcome!'' I said.

Rydel: "So when is the concert?'' She ask.

Riker: "Tomorrow night at 7'' I said.

Rydel: "Yay! I can't wait!'' She squeal.

Rocky: "Guys lets rehearse'' Rocky tell us and leaves.

Riker" Ok. C'mon Delly'' I walk out and went to basement.

Rydel: *Going to my piano*

Ratliff: *Grab my drums sticks and read off the paper of music note*

Rocky: *Fixing the tunes of guitar*

Ross: *Getting ready*

Riker: "Ok ready guys?'' I ask. They nods.

*Plays Here comes forever*

I'm like that boom box outside of your window  
I'm that De Lorean blowing past 88  
And where we're going girl,  
Won't be needing roads 'cause,  
Oo oo oo oo  
This ain't no 50 first dates.

I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking 'bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking 'bout roles of a life time  
You and I can even write the end  
Yeaaaaah

Here comes that movie scene  
One you hate so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake, pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever, girl  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever, girl

This ain't no remake of a Romeo story  
Ain't no werewolf trying to steal you away  
I'll be your a-list, be the man on the moon 'cause  
Oo oo oo oo  
Me and you outta space

I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking 'bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking 'bout roles of a life time  
You and I can even write the end  
Yeaaaaah

Here comes that movie scene  
One you hate so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake, pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever, girl

Na Na Na Na Na Na _[7x]_

Let's go home together  
Play our roles forever  
Let's grow old together  
Here comes  
Here comes  
Here comes forever, baby...

Here comes forever, girl

Here comes that movie scene  
One you hate so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake, pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Oo oo oo oo  
Here comes forever, girl  
Oo oo oo oo  
Here comes forever  
Oo oo oo oo  
Here comes forever, girl  
(Forever and ever and ever and ever)  
Here comes forever, girl

Ryland: "Ok great job! Now lets do 'Loud' He said.

*Plays*

**"Loud"**

Looking for the one tonight  
But I can't see you  
Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, ooh  
And I can never get it right  
I need a breakthrough  
Why are you so hard to find? ooh

I've been searching every city  
Never giving up  
'Til I find my angel  
Diamond in the rough  
Looking for a signal  
Baby turn it up tonight

Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down.  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Looking for the light to shine  
To start a fire  
Girl I'll be the first in line ooh  
And baby when our stars align  
We can't get no higher  
You just give me a sign

Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

(Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Looking for the one tonight  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
I've been looking for the one tonight)

Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear you loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

I've been looking for the one tonight

Ryland: "Ok great! Now lets do one more song then we'll take a break'' He said. We nods.

*Plays again*

**"Crazy 4 U"**

I played it safe  
I kept my foot up on the brake  
I never really took a chance in life  
And didn't live for today.

Oh girl, and then I met you  
Opened my eyes to something new.  
You know you set me free like no one else  
And got me actin' a fool.

Don't you know changed my life,  
Girl cause now I'm livin'  
And it feels so right, yeah

_[Chorus:]_  
You got my heart beat pumpin'  
And its going insane  
You got me jumping outta aeroplanes, whoa  
And that's why...  
I'm crazy its true  
Crazy 4 U  
You got me base jump livin'  
And I can't look down  
You know you short circuit my brain  
I can't lie...  
I'm crazy its true  
Crazy 4 U

Midnight dipping in the pool,  
Or sneaking out up on the roof  
You're unpredictable and girl that's what  
That's what I love about you

Don't you know you changed my life,  
Girl, cause now I'm livin'  
And it feels so right, yeah

_[Chorus]_

No I didn't lose my mind when I fell for you (without a parachute)  
And I'm gonna love you girl like you never knew (whoa)

Don't you know you changed my life  
Girl cause now I'm living  
And it feels so right, yeah...

_[Chorus]_

__*15 mins break*

Riker: *Walk in Ross's room see Rocky and Ross play video game* Whatcha playing?'' I ask sitting on floor next to Rocky.

Rocky: ''Call of duty. Wanna join?'' Rocky ask by looking at me before turning to t.v. screen.

Riker: "Sure.'' I said as i grab a controller and play.

Rocky: "So i heard you got a tickets for to go see Fall Out Boys with Rydel?'' He ask while playing.

''Yea. *Kills the zombies* I said. I have a strange feeling that is might something happen tomorrow night. I shrugs it off.

Ross: *Pause the game* You alright big bro?'' He ask.

Riker: "Yea i'm fine. Just have something in mind.'' I sigh. He nod and un-pause the game.

**What was his feeling? We'll find out next time! See ya :D**

**Kelsea:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! Thanks for nice reviews! And i also wanna thanks to R5-is-so-amazing for nice review. Check out her story. It is AWESOME :D Well anyway lets continue on!**

Rydel P.O.V.

Ahh! I'm so excited to go see Fall Out Boys concert!

Riker: "Rydel are you ready?'' He ask while putting shoes on.

Rydel: "Almost!'' I respond. I straight my hair,put on make up,lipstick and then go put on my shoes. I'm wearing a white tank top,black vest,blue jean and black shoes.

Rydel: *Walking downstairs* I'm ready!'' I said.

Riker: "Cool let go!'' He smile as we walk outside and went in his car. He's wearing blue button up shirt,black tie,blue jean and black sneakers.

*In car*

Rydel: *Jump up and down excitedly*

Riker: *Chuckle* Rydel calm down *laugh*

Rydel: "Sorry i'm just sooo excited!'' I squeal.

Riker: *Turn up the music and start jamming*

*At concert*

Patrick: "WHAT SUP EVERYBODY!?" He announce to the mic. I start fangirling.

*Plays song*

*Back stage*

Riker P.O.V.

Rydel: *Takes picture with Patrick* "I'm your biggest fan!'' She squeal.

Patrick: *Laughs* "Well here you go sweetie *Smile while giving her autograph*

Rydel: "Thanks!" She smile. She been squealing till we got in car. I had to calm her down.

Rydel: "Thanks Riker! You're the best big bro i ever have!'' She smile.

Riker: "Anything for my favorite sister'' I smile back. I had this strange feeling again. But i shrugs it off. Then is coming back. I shrugs it off and sigh.

Rydel: "Hey are you ok?'' She ask.

Riker: "Yea i'm fine. Just something in mind'' I sigh. Is this really true? No. It can't be true.

Rydel: "Ok'' She said. I sigh closing my eyes for second and open eyes quickly. I can hear the thunder and is starting to rain no. Please don't let this happen. That can't be true! It start to rain harder and getting stronger. I use the wind shield. But i can barely see.

Rydel: "RIKER WATCH OUT!'' She scream pointing at the big truck. I quickly turn the wheel and guess what happen. I didn't know there was a hill on the right side. So the car flip over.

No one P.O.V.

*At lynch home*

*Phone ringing*

Stormie: "Hello?'' I answer.

Lady: "Hello. Is this the lynch's family?'' She ask.

Stormie: "This is she" She respond.

Lady: "This is DR. Shelby calling from the hospital. Your daughter Rydel and your son Riker cause a terrible car accident cause of the rain'' She explain. Stormie start to cry.

Stormie" O-oh ok t-thanks for c-calling'' She cry. She hung up.

Mark: "Honey what wrong?'' He comfort her.

Stormie: "Rydel and Riker got in car accident'' Stormie cry.

Mark: "C'mon lets go. Boys let go!'' He said and they rush to car and drive to hospital.

*At hospital*

Rydel P.O.V.

Rydel: *Woke up. Think* ''Where am i?''

Nurse lady: "Oh you're awake'' She smile.

Rydel: "Why am i here?'' I ask confuse.

Nurse lady: "You got in terrible car accident with your brother Riker" She explain. My brother Riker? Never heard of him of my life.

Rydel: "Who's Riker?'' I ask tilting my head.

Nurse lady: "Oh dear. Why don't i bring him in. He was perfectly fine luckily. He just have a few scratches..'' She said.

Riker P.O.V.

What i have done? It all my fault. I should of just stop some where and wait till rain stop. I feel like an idiot brother in world. I wondered around and saw my family.

Riker: "Mom?'' I ask.

Stormie: "Oh honey! I'm glad you're ok'' She cry giving me hug. I hug back.

Mark: "Glad you're ok son'' He said patting my back.

Rocky: "Is Rydel ok?'' He ask.

Riker: "Still waiting for the nurse to tell me'' I said. They nods.

Nurse lady: "Riker lynch?'' She ask.

Riker: "Is she ok?'' I ask worry.

Nurse lady: "Well i need you come in to test it out'' She sigh. I just silence for minute. Please don't tell me what i think it is.

Riker: "Ok" I follow her.

Nurse lady: *Open door* "Hey Rydel. Here's your brother'' She point to me. Rydel just stare at me confuse for minute.

Riker: "Hey how are you feeling?'' I ask smiling.

Rydel: "Fine but who are you?'' She ask. My smile faded.

Riker: :I'm your brother Riker. You're only big bro'' I sigh.

Rydel: "Mmm, Sorry,but you're not my brother'' She shook her head 'No'. My heart drop. My only favorite sister doesn't remember me.

**Poor Riker :(** **Rydel doesn't remember him! What he gonna do? We'll find out soon! Review for the next one! :D**

**Kelsea:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyo! Sorry for the wait! Enjoy!**

Ross P.O.V.

I woke up,went downstairs and see Rydel making breakfast. Sigh, i felt bad for Riker that she didn't remember him. He lock himself in his room for 3 days. He won't eat or come out of his room.

Rydel: "Hey Ross! I made pancake for you! *Smile showing him a pancake*

Ross: *Sigh* "Thanks" I sit down and eat.

Rocky: *Walking downstairs* "Morning" Rocky yawn.

Rydel: "Morning little bro!'' She smile. Rocky look at me 'We need get her memory back cause Riker won't come down for breakfast' look. I sigh.

Ross: "RIKER!'' I yell as getting up and run up to his room.

Rydel: *Confuse*

Rocky: *Shrugs*

Ross: *Knock on Riker's door*

Riker: "Go away" He mumble in his pillow.

Ross: "C'mon dude! You can't stay in there forever.'' I said.

Riker: *Open door* "Yes i can. Ross,this is all my fault that i let this happen when i have that feeling!'' He cried and slam the door. I sigh and go downstairs and go to the A&A set.

*Filming a scene *

_"Austin how many time do i have tell you to not be eating in my store!?'' Ally said taking the ice cream away from me._

_''There no sing for that?'' I confuse._

_''There shouldn't be a sing for it!'' She cried._

Director: "And cut!'' He said. We went to my dressing room.

Laura: "Good job babe" She smile.

Ross: "You too." I smile back. We both kiss until. . . .

Calum: "Hey Ro- Oh i'm sorry i didn't mean to interrupted you guys'' He rub his neck nervously.

Ross: "It cool. Hey me and Laura are going to get pizza after. Wanna come?'' I ask.

Calum: "Um no i'm fine. I promise Raini to go her house for dinner" He said.

Ross: "Ok" i shrugs.

Director: _"Calum and Raini please come on set!'' _He said through the speaker.

Calum: I should be getting going'' He walk to the set. _buzz buzz_

Ross: "Hello?'' I answer phone.

Rocky: "Dude get home fast! You're not gonna believe what Rydel told me about Riker" He panic.

Ross: "Ok i'll be on my way.'' I hung up phone.

Laura: "Is everything ok? Is Rydel ok?'' She worry.

Ross: "Yea she's fine. Listen, i have to go cause Rocky need me something. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. I promise'' I hold her hands.

Laura: *Sigh* "Ross is okay. I understand. Just go help your family. I always have to go help my family too'' She smile. I smile back.

Ross: "Thanks Laura you're the best! *Kiss her*

*At lynch's house*

Ross: *Walk in* "Guys!?'' I ask.

Rocky: "UPSTAIRS!'' Rocky shout from upstairs.

Ross: *Run upstairs to his room* "Ok what's going on?'' I sit on the chair.

Rocky: "Rydel like Riker'' He said. Really!? That what he been calling me about?

Ross: "Well duh! That her brother'' I roll my eyes.

Rocky: "Nooo! I meant in different way! When you left. She was daydreaming while Riker came downstairs to watch t.v. and later just now she told me she has a crush on him!'' He said.

Ross: "Pfft you're just making it up'' I chuckle. He glare at me.

Rocky: "Oh really? You really think i'm making up?'' He glare. I laugh while nod. He sigh angrily. He pull my hair and drag me to living room and hide behind the bush to listen Rydel and Riker's conversation.

Rydel: "I think you're cute'' She smile giggling.

Riker: "Ok Rydel i know you don't remember me but you're my little sister.'' He protect.

Rydel: "I thought i only have 3 brothers?'' She confuse.

Riker: *Sigh* You have 4 brothers which is me'' He point himself.

Rydel: *Confuse but laugh* "You're funny!'' She laugh.

Riker: *Sigh frustrated*

Rydel: "But i think you're cute. Wanna be my boyfriend?'' She ask flirting. I can't believe it. I better go out there. I pull Rocky hair to drag him out.

Ross: "Hey guys!'' I smile.

Riker: "Oh hey!'' He thanks me for saving him.

Rydel: *Crying*

Rocky: "Rydel what wrong?'' He sit next to her comforting her.

Rydel: "Riker doesn't like me *Sob*

Riker: *Sigh* I do as brother!''He yell.

Rydel: "I ONLY HAVE 3 BROTHERS!'' She shout at him.

Ross: "Ok dude i know you won't like this but just be her fake boyfriend until she get her memory back.'' I said. He just stare at me like i'm crazy.

Riker: "No! I don't wanna date her in front of the fans!'' He cross his arms.

Rocky: Dude! Just do it. Just until she get her memory back'' He agree.

Riker: *About to say but see Rydel crying and look back to Ross with puppy face* "Oh fine i'll do it!''He give in.

Riker: *Sit next to Rydel* Hey.

Rydel: *Stop crying* You hate me don't you?'' She whisper.

Riker: "No i don't. I like you too.'' He sigh.

Rydel: "Really? *Smile*

Riker: "Yea *Smile back*

Rydel: *Kiss him*

Riker: *Kiss back.

Riker P.O.V.

Well this gonna be long time.

**What ya think!? I don't know why but i just ship Rikdel. What about you guys? Review for next one! :D **

**KelseaLoveR5!**

**P.s. Oh i almost forgot! Go to R5-is-so-amazing page! Me and her wrote a story called 'Riker's mistake' :) So yea like i said...Review for next one! :D**

**Oh and if you guys don't like rikdel or raura then DON'T READ IT! And you don't need to put negative comments -.-**


	4. Chapter 4

Riker P.O.V.

I really want my baby sister back.

"Dude are you ready!?'' Rocky called from downstairs.

''Coming'' I sigh. Going on a date with Rydel, yay. . . . I went downstairs and see Rydel in a pink sparkle dress.

''Wow. You look beautiful'' I said. She smile.

''Well you two have fun!'' Ross about to close door but i stop and whisper to him.

''How long is this gonna be?'' I ask.

''Relax bro. Is not like her memory gonna be gone forever. It will probably be back next week or so.'' He whisper back. I nod and walk out to my car. I open the passenger door for Rydel.

''Thanks.'' She smile as she get in. I nod and walk to my driver seat.

''I can't believe we're going on first date.'' She squeal. I smile and drove away.

* * *

*With Ross and Laura*

Laura P.O.V.

''Hey Laura'' Ross greet me.

''Um hi" I fake smile. If you guys want to know why i'm acting like this. It's because of what happen between me and Calum lastnight.

_Flashback_

_Ding dong!_

_I open the door and see Calum standing outside of my front door._

_''Hey Calum what up?'' I smile._

_''O-oh n-o-th-thing. J-just th-thought i-i wo-would t-t-t-t-ta-talk to y-you'' He stutter and walking toward me._

_''Um what ar-'' I stop cause i smell something on his shirt. Is that smell like he been drinking!?_

_''Calum have you been drinking!?'' I exclaimed. _

_''Y-yea i did. By the way. I want to be with you.'' He kiss me. I try pull away but he hang on me tight._

_Next morning_

_I woke up. I feel awful. I turn and see Calum in my bed. Wait...oh no! We did not...Ross gonna kill him._

_''Calum wake up!'' I shook him._

_''Not now mom'' He moans. _

_''CALUM WAKE UP YOU'RE IN MY ROOM!'' I shout. He jump up._

_''Huh? I'm up! Why are you in my room?'' He ask._

_''Once again you're in MY room!'' I repeat. Calum got confuse but his eyes got wide._

_''Oh no. Did we just?'' He panic. I nod._

_'' I'm sorry Laura. I don't know what was i thinking about that drink. I guess i got jealous of you and Ross are dating so i decide to drink and then i somehow end up came here and-'' He said and couldn't finish last part. _

_''You got me pregnant..'' I said slowly. He nod._

_''CALUM! ROSS GONNA KILL YOU!'' I hit him with a pillow._

_''I'm sorry! But hey we'll keep a secret ok?'' He said._

_''Really Calum? Cause i'm pretty sure is gonna tell the whole world about and Ross will see it on the news!'' I yell._

_''I'm sorry! Here how ab-'' I cut him off._

_''Just get out!'' I hit him with a pillow. He put clothes on and leaves. I start to cry. Ross gonna hate me._

_*Flash forward*_

"Laura!'' Ross said.

''Huh?'' I snap out.

''Are you ok? I've been asking you if you're ready to do our part in the scene?'' He ask.

''Yea. Let go do our part! Hooray!'' I laugh nervously. He got suspicious but shrug it off.

* * *

*With Riker and Rydel*

Riker P.O.V.

''And that all about me!'' Rydel smile. She was telling about her life for 3 hours.

''I know that cause you're my sister'' I said annoyed.

''You're cute'' She giggle. I hope Ross is right.

''Here is yours bill. Have a nice day'' Waitress wink at me. I see Rydel get peed off. Uh oh.

''Back away'' She glare at her.

''Why should i? He said he likes me while you were in bathroom'' Waitress cross her arms. Rydel start to cry and ran away. I ran after her.

''Rydel wait! I did not say that to her. Don't listen to everyone about you. You're nice,kind and most beautiful girl'' I tell the truth. I was serious. She was my favorite sister. If she remember me again.

''Thanks'' She smile. I smile and we walk home.

**Sorry if it short. I have to go. So review for next one!**


End file.
